Risky Business
by primitivekittens
Summary: Now they’re here, still staring each other down, and he still has her trapped so that she can’t escape without making him the promise that she’ll stay." WM


Title: Risky Business  
  
Rating: R – For swearing and sexual references. Don't worry kiddies, there's nothing graphic.  
  
Pairings: Wildwing/Mallory  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. I know, I know. I should be working on The Lost, shame on me. ::Hangs head in the aforementioned shame::. But, this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, go figure. If anyone is offended by swearing, for the love of Jeebus, LEAVE NOW. You aren't going to like me after you read this if you think cursing is icky, and while I'm okay with flames, I just don't like getting them unless I deserve them for something like über-bad writing, you know? Or being totally oblivious to constant criticism. Yeah. My beta reader is MIA right now, so it's unbeta-ed. Sorry for any mistakes, grammatically or otherwise. If anyone wants to help me fix mistakes that they see, just email me! I like it when people help, and when I can learn. Enjoy the latest installment and LOVE! ::glomps everyone::  
  
Risky Business – 1/1  
  
She stares him straight in the eye, and he stares right back, not wanting to back down from an argument that he insists on winning. He won't let her do this, not if he wants her to be alive and in one piece when the sun rises tomorrow morning. He sees the fire in her eyes; he can just envision her soul, ablaze with the passion of the hunt, ready to kill, just as she has been trained.  
  
But he won't let her, and she's agitated beyond belief.  
  
The argument started in the hallway, but they had attracted too much attention, and he had shot the rest of the occupants of the Pond a heaving, blistering glance that screamed dangerous agitation and had caused an immediate vacation of the area. He needed to ensure their privacy and escape prying ears and eyes and had dragged them both into the closest room he could find: his bedroom.  
  
Now they're here, still staring each other down, and he still has her trapped so that she can't escape without making him the promise that she'll stay.  
  
"You can't do this Mal, I'm not allowing it. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Why not, Wing? Someone has to infiltrate the Raptor, you and I and the rest of the guys know that I'm the most capable for the job. I want to do this."  
  
"You can't risk your life like this!"  
  
"Why fucking can't I? It's not like you give a shit anyways!"  
  
He's had enough. He goes beak to beak with her, grabs her right arm and lifts it against the wall as he pins her to the barrier.  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me, Mallory McMallard. And if you curse at me one more time, I'll have you on the benches for insubordination."  
  
She growls at him and tries to shove her body out from under his.  
  
"I don't have to put up with this shit. I'm doing this, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"God damn it Mallory, you can't do this!"  
  
"Read my fucking beak. YOU. CAN'T. STOP. ME. End of discussion."  
  
She tries to walk out the door, but soon finds that it won't open for her. She hears a voice behind her and looks over her shoulder as it echoes through the room, low and desperate.  
  
"It's locked."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
  
He approaches her from behind and places a hand on each of her shoulders, his beak right next to her ear, his warm breath blowing across her feathers as he speaks.  
  
"Please don't leave me. You can't."  
  
The desperation in his voice grows, and she shivers as his hands run down her arms, and back up again, coming to land on her shoulders. His forehead comes to rest in her hair, taking in the intoxicating scent of her raspberry shampoo. He does it while he can, because he knows that after tonight, he may never be able to enjoy any part of her ever again.  
  
Mallory lets her arms rest at her side. While her brain tells her to tough it up, to do what she must, her heart feels totally defeated. She knows Wildwing feels something for her, it's obvious now, and she can't help but return his sentiments. The guy is nothing but a softie behind a cold, metallic mask, the only guy who can ignite her passions and give her anything close to what she wants. She sighs and resigns herself to the fact that duty comes first, and quickly turns around to face him.  
  
"I don't want to, but I have to do this; it's the only way. You know that. Please, let me go."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...because..."  
  
He hesitates only for a second before he lowers his head to hers, and softly brushes his beak against her own. A tender fleeting kiss, it only lasts for a moment, and leaves both of their beaks tingling. She places her trembling hands on his forearms, the same that entrap her against the wall, as his forehead comes to rest on hers.  
  
"That's why you can't leave."  
  
Sensing no hesitation from her, Wildwing began again, his beak landing squarely on hers, planting a tender kiss that soon ignites into something much more, something passionate and heated. Soon, they're wrapped up in a world that is only them. Clothes and other accessories begin to tumble onto the floor, leaving a trail as the two lovers make a mad rush for the nearest bed, Wildwing blindly leading Mallory on a path that he's taken everyday, just never quite like this. They make love deep into the night, and their heated frenzy, their grasp for anything and everything that they've been wanting for so long, dissipates into tender gestures of love, their pace slows and soon they find themselves reveling in each other on a level that they have never known before. Neither care that their teammates could figure out that Mallory never left Wildwing's room last night, because now there is only them and his room, at least for the time being. All too soon, their efforts exhaust them and they fall asleep, entangled in the sheets and in each other.

* * *

A crack of light from the rising sun splays itself over Wildwing's bed, illuminating the vacant spot next to him, and the note that has been placed there in a vain attempt to make up for the fact that he couldn't keep her here. Wildwing's eyes crack open as the first rays of the sun stream into his room, and the first thing he notices is the lack of warmth next to him. He groans and closes his eyes, his hand reaches over the spot on the bed that Mallory occupied last night, his head hits the pillow when he feels nothing but cloth beneath his fingers. A single tear escapes his eye, he couldn't make her stay. He did all he could to prove that he loved and needed her last night, and yet she still didn't stay. His fingers hit the edge of the note, his anger and sadness dissipate as he sits up, picks it up and reads it.  
  
I do this for you, for me, for us. Because I care and because I want us to be safe.  
  
Don't forget last night, I'll be back for more.  
  
I love you.  
  
- Mallory  
  
His heart rests a little easier as he opens his blinds and looks out to the pink, early morning sky. He smiles as the first rays of the rising sun reflect against his snow-white feathers, warming the skin underneath. Somehow, he knows everything will turn out for the best.


End file.
